


A Broken Heart

by AliaTurin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Fighting, References to Depression, heart breaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliaTurin/pseuds/AliaTurin
Summary: Gladio is absent a lot due to his duties as the prince's shield, however that starts creating issues in his relationship.





	A Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> That started as tumblr request and eventually grew into something that will have part 2 and maybe part 3. Thank you all for the support and reading!  
> Check out my tumblr: http://the-immortal-marshal.tumblr.com or if you feel like you can feed my coffee addiction at: [Ko-Fi](http://ko-fi.com/aliaturin)

Gladio has been busy recently and you were trying your best to not to make big drama out of it. You knew what you were getting yourself into once you two started dating. He was after all the Prince’s shield and was going to take his father’s place one day. You have been patient with all his trainings and missions and you understood the burden that was on his shoulder. It killed you on the inside that there were times you would see each other just once a week, but you never let it show. You were happy that you can see him and that is what you showed. But every time he didn’t call you when he was away, every time his mission got a bit longer than you expected you were getting upset. Rationally you knew it wasn’t his fault, he couldn’t neglect his duties because you were lonely and you wouldn’t want him to do that.

But hiding all these feelings and loneliness deep inside didn’t help. Time passed and you didn’t get used to the situation. You tried to tell Gladio how you feel, not that you expected him to do something, you knew he couldn’t, but a least to take it off your chest and let him know how you feel. You tried doing that few times but he went on the defense, thinking you were blaming him for the situation and just asked you what you expected from him, it was his job. These conversations ended like that, you would just keep it to yourself, neither of you would talk for about ten minutes and then everything would continue as usual. Nothing was usual. The feelings of loneliness and anxiety were destroying you. You would get depressed every time he forgot to text you and tell you he was going to be late. At times you couldn’t sleep, worried that something bad had happened to him, binge watching the news hoping and simultaneously fearing that you might hear something. Something bad.

Today was one of these days. He was late, and worse he didn’t even message you. He wasn’t couple of hours late, he was days late. You had texted his sister, worried that something might have happened, but Iris didn’t know anything. In her typical cheerful tone, she had just responded that maybe they were just buys and there was nothing to worry about. She did offer to ask Cor or her father if they knew something but you refused. You were ashamed of your feelings, you didn’t want to sound like the crazy girlfriend that is trying to control him, even if part of your mind knew that it was normal to worry if there was no news from him for days. She was probably right it was nothing. Eventually that night Gladio came home, you were half asleep, half awake on the couch when he walked in.

“Hey why are you not in bed?” he dropped the bag on the ground and walked towards you, kneeling next to the couch and trying to kiss your forehead but you pulled away as best as you could.

“I was waiting for you.” Anger, worry and loneliness suddenly went through you at the same time, your voice shaking and sounding annoyed.

“I’m here, let’s go to bed.” He tried to grab you and carry you to the bedroom, but you pulled away. That was enough. You needed to talk.

“Gladio, no. We need to talk.” You got up and he followed.

“Can we do it tomorrow?” his voice sounded tired and you felt for him, but no. You knew how that would go. Like every time he says can we talk tomorrow and then tomorrow is already too late. Tomorrow you wouldn’t be angry and he would do something silly but nice for you like buying your breakfast and all the lonely nights and nerves that you had wasted in the past days would be forgotten. No, that had to be said now, regardless of the consequences.

“No, we can’t.” you said quietly and took a deep breath.  “I was worried about you…I cried myself to sleep that’s why I was on the couch. I was staring at my phone wondering if you would come home today or if you would you even text me to tell me you are not coming home.”

“Babe, I’m sorry I was busy…” he tried to step towards you, but you backed away. That was not going to be fixed with hug and a kiss.

“Busy? You were busy every single minute? You didn’t sleep, you didn’t eat, you were working every second? You didn’t have ten seconds to pull your phone out of your pocket and message me hey sorry I am not coming home today. How long does it take you to write a message? An hour?” you were feeling all these emotions going through your head. You were angry, you were upset, you were sad. You wanted some sort of validation that you weren’t crazy, that being concerned after three days of nothing was actually normal.

“I didn’t know you were worried.” He said in his defense.

You stared at him and realized he didn’t get it. He really didn’t get it. Of course, he didn’t. He wasn’t the one waiting for you for days and he wasn’t the one who watched the news every night fearful that he might hear something bad happened. You always texted him, even if you were going to be five minutes late, you never left him hanging regardless of the reason.

“Gladio I worry!” you finally said through tears, the emotions had taken the best of you. “Every time you are late, every time you don’t tell me that you will be absent for more than you had expected, I worry and I think the worse.”

“That I am cheating on you?” he gave you a smug smile which annoyed you. He really didn’t get it. “Babe, I love you I wouldn’t cheat on you, it’s just work.”

“I don’t care if you cheat on me! Fuck, cheating would be preferable to what I am thinking. I’d rather you have your dick sucked by someone else than being injured or worse.” You gave up. It was pointless he wouldn’t understand no matter what you said. “I just need to know you are okay. I do not need to control you or know where you are every second of your life. I just need to know if you are not coming home when you said you will. I need to know if you will be late. Every time you don’t text me when you said you would I watch the stupid news fearing that I would hear how the shield’s son got his fucking head eaten by demon.”

“What a bother you are!” Gladio said this time a bit angrier. “I’m fine, I didn’t think it’s such a big deal. I told you I will be back on Tuesday…”

“It’s Friday, Gladio!” you interrupted him. “Three days! Three days no word from you.”

“It happens!” was his response and that send you over the edge. You walked past him, ignoring him calling your name. “What are you doing?” he asked after you started piling your clothes on the bed.

“Leaving.” You answered, your eyes filled with tears.

“Because I didn’t text?” he laughed. “A bit overdramatic.”

“Because you don’t even try to understand what I am telling you!” you walked in the closet and pulled down a suitcase, he tried to stop you, but you just brushed past him. “You assume I am worried that you cheat and I told you is not that. I told you I was worried about your safety not that I try to control you. You say is not big deal. Here is a question for you. What if I walk outside of the wall right now. I don’t know, on a trip with my friends let’s say. I tell you I will be back tomorrow, but I don’t come back. Another day passes and I am still not back, no word from me. Three days pass and I’m neither back nor showing any signs of life. What would you do?”

He looked at you as you were talking and packing. You could swear that in his eyes the point finally got across, but he wasn’t saying anything.

“I’m lonely Gladio.” You finally said as you closed the suitcase. “You don’t know how much a message from you improves that. Even if you are not here, just texting me good night does miracles. It’s not the same as you being here but reminds me I am not completely alone.”

“You are not alone.” He finally said.

“Yes, I am!” you thought for a second if you were ready to do what you were about to do and the answer was yes. That was for the best. “I cry myself every night to sleep, I stare at my phone all day at work. Every time someone sends me a message I jump hoping it is you and when I see it isn’t I break inside. I tried telling you that before, but you never listened, just like now.” You dragged your suitcase through the door and looked at him. “I’m sorry Gladio. I love you, but I also cannot put my mental health on the line every couple of weeks.”

He said something after you, but you didn’t listen, you were too busy crying and trying not to trip.

On the next day he texted you saying that he wants to apologize, you ignored the text. He texted you back few hours later saying that he knew you had seen the message, you ignored it again. The third message was him being angry, saying that he knew what you were doing, that you were trying to do the exact same thing you were accusing him of, and that it was childish. It took real restrain not to respond to that. You weren’t accusing him, he had been dismissive towards your issue and calling you childish because you cared was just another proof he didn’t understand what was happening.

Next day he didn’t text, you thought he finally gave up or was busy with work. It was painful for you. He was your soulmate and you loved him more than anything but you had also realized that love won’t sustain you all these troublesome nights between anxiety and tears.

On the third day as you were coming from work he was there at your door. You expected that might happen, but just seeing him broke you even further.

“We need to talk.” He said as you were unlocking the door.

“I don’t want to talk and you are trespassing.” You opened the door and were about to shut it in his face but he places his hand on it and blocked it.

“Okay. I need to talk and I want you to listen to me.” He said serious.

“Gladio, there is nothing that you can want from me.” You sighed. “I have been telling you for months how I feel. You ignored me. I cannot do that anymore, I cannot subject myself to that. Please, move your hand away.”

“I won’t damn it!” he slapped his palm hard against the door and you jumped. You knew he won’t hurt you even if he was angry, but your instincts still made you move. “Look, I was a dick, okay. I’m sorry. You are right, I cannot do that to you. I never realized you worry.” You started shaking your head.

“It’s not just that Gladio. You dismissed me. You didn’t even try to understand. I had to leave so you can understand? What does that mean? That every time I have a problem I need to leave you so you can have three days to think over it?” you grabbed the handle and tried to close the door again. “Gladio, no. We cannot do it like that. That is not healthy.”

“I didn’t come to beg my way back.” He removed his arm from the door, but his body was still in the way. “But I want to fix things. I’m leaving however, with the Prince. I don’t know for how long. Maybe days, maybe weeks. I will know after the signing of that damn treaty with the empire. I cannot fix things while I am away. So, I want you to allow me to message you. Please. Please let me call you or text you. Please respond.”

You just nodded unable to do anything else. He had broken your heart once already and you had the feeling you just punched your ticket to have it broken again.

**Author's Note:**

> Kuddos, comments and [Ko-Fi](http://ko-fi.com/aliaturin) give me inspiration, MP and HP!


End file.
